Die rote Tür
Die rote Tür ist die neunte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Under the Dome. Zusammenfassung Nachdem Barbie von einer Gruppe mysteriöser Männer geschnappt wird, verhören jene ihn über seine Verbindung zur Kuppel. Gleichzeitig lässt sich Big Jim auf einen Deal ein, der die Zukunft der Bevölkerung von Chester's Mill für immer besiegeln könnte. Inhalt Barbie wird verhört und erkennt schnell, dass es den Männern nur um das Ei geht, welches sie für die Energiequelle der Kuppel halten. Barbie weigert sich strikt, ihnen etwas zu sagen. Zur gleichen Zeit stattet Big Jim Julia einen Besuch ab und versucht Informationen von ihr zu bekommen, doch Julia beendet das Gespräch so schnell wie möglich. Dann will sich Julia mit Melanie, Norrie und Joe wieder auf den Weg zur Schule machen, während Junior seinen Vater beschatten will. Pauline, Lyle und Sam versuchen währenddessen in Zenith herauszufinden, was die Zeichnung der roten Tür zu bedeuten hat und vermuten, dass es ein Weg zurück unter die Kuppel geben muss. Sie wollen zum Spielplatz gehen, wo Lyle und Sam angekommen sind, um mehr herauszufinden. Auf dem Revier in Chester's Mill konfrontiert Big Jim seinen Sohn mit dem Wissen, dass Barbie noch am Leben ist, was Junior ihm bestätigt. Er nimmt Big Jim mit zum Abgrund und erläutert ihm, was geschehen ist. Big Jim erinnert sich daran, was Pauline ihm immer gesagt hat und erkennt, dass er ihr scheinbar Unrecht getan hat. Barbie bekommt schließlich Besuch von seinem Vater und verlangt nach Antworten. Juniors Vater verdeutlicht ihm, dass Barbie das Ei aushändigen muss, doch Barbie weigert sich strikt. Als er den Verhörraum verlässt, verlangt Barbies Vater von seinen Angestellten, dass sie härter durchgreifen, damit sie das Ei endlich bekommen, bevor die Regierung davon erfährt. Auf ihrem Weg zum Spielplatz erinnert sich Pauline an die Kindheit von Junior und erzählt auch von Angie, was Sam sichtlich unangenehm ist. Dann entdecken sie eine rote Tür auf dem Spielplatz, doch ebenfalls einige Männer, die den Platz beobachten. Sam und Lyle wollen diese ablenken, während Pauline nach der Tür sieht. Dort findet sie jedoch nur einen kleinen Jungen beim Spielen. In Chester's Mill bekommt Julia ein Video von Don Barbara zugeschickt, der sich ihr als Barbies Vater vorstellt. Melanie erkennt seine Stimme, kann sie jedoch nicht zuordnen. Don bittet Julia inständig, dass sie das Ei freigibt, damit Barbie freigelassen wird. Er gibt sich sehr emotional und meint, dass Barbie andernfalls sterben könnte. Barbie wird derweil zusammengeschlagen, doch er wehrt sich und kann seinen Angreifer ausschalten und ihm die Schlüssel und seine Waffe abnehmen. Big Jim konfrontiert Rebecca mit dem Wissen, dass Barbie noch am Leben ist, wovon diese jedoch nichts wusste. Weiterhin erzählt er ihr von dem Ei, doch auch davon hat Rebecca noch nie gehört. Gemeinsam wollen sie an das Ei kommen und Rebecca will dafür Joe nutzen, da dieser ihr vertraut. Kurz darauf taucht Rebecca in der Schule auf, als Melanie gerade wütend davon stürmt, da sie das Ei auf keinen Fall abgeben will. Rebecca erklärt Julia Big Jims Plan und behauptet auf ihrer Seite zu sein. Pauline, Sam und Lyle machen sich auf den Weg zu Hunter, der ein ehemaliger Kunstschüler von Pauline ist. Kurz darauf taucht auch Barbie bei ihnen auf und geht direkt auf Sam los. So erfährt auch Pauline, dass Sam Angie ermordet hat. Pauline verlangt zu wissen, warum Sam das getan hat und er verdeutlicht, dass sie durch ihre Zeichnungen deutlich gemacht hat, dass Angie und die anderen sterben müssen. Pauline wird nun klar, dass sie in jedem Fall zurück nach Chester's Mill müssen, um sich für ihre Sünden zu verantworten. Big Jim macht sich zur gleichen Zeit an den Rand der Kuppel und verlangt mit demjenigen zu sprechen, der die Verantwortung trägt. Mittels Schildern gibt er zu verstehen, dass er ihnen das Ei bringen kann und der einzige ist, mit dem sie verhandeln können. Als er jedoch verlangt, dass er alle mitbringt, wird ihm deutlich gemacht, dass dies nicht möglich ist. Also bittet er darum, dass er selbst und sein Sohn freikommen. Dies wird ihm bestätigt und er bekommt die Information, wo sich das Ei derzeit befindet: In Angies Wohnung. Doch Junior hat das Ei von dort bereits geholt und gesteht Melanie, dass er seinem Vater die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Die beiden beschließen, gemeinsam auf das Ei aufzupassen, da sie befürchten, dass Julia es gegen Barbie eintauschen will. Sam und Pauline verkünden, dass sie zurück unter die Kuppel müssen und geben Barbie die Information über die rote Tür. Hunter sucht online nach allen roten Türen in Zenith, doch Barbie weiß sofort, um welche Tür es sich handelt. Umgehend machen sie sich auf den Weg zum Anwesen von Barbies Vater und schicken Hunters Freund zur Ablenkung zu Don. Als Don das falsche Spiel aufdeckt, lässt er gleich sein gesamtes Anwesen von seinen Männern untersuchen. Barbie bringt die anderen derweil zu der roten Tür, wo sich ein kleiner gelber Handabdruck von ihm als Kind drauf befindet. Sie steigen hinab in eine Art Bunker und gehen dann in einen Tunnel. Barbie will Hunter zunächst aufhalten, doch lässt diesen mitkommen, da er sich sonst vor Don rechtfertigen muss. Kurz darauf kommt einer von Dons Männern in den Bunker, kann jedoch nichts Auffälliges entdecken und geht wieder. Im Tunnel taucht auf einmal ein Wirbel auf und zieht Sam in sich hinein. Sam befindet sich auf der Trauerfeier von Pauline und sieht sich einige ihrer Sachen an, als Junior zu seinem Onkel kommt und ihn darum bittet ihn nicht alleine mit seinem Vater zu lassen. Sam muss seinem Neffen jedoch gestehen, dass er Junior bei seinem Vater zurück lassen wird. Traurig sagt Junior, dass seine Mutter gelogen hat, denn sie hat ihm immer gesagt, dass Sam Junior eines Tages retten wird. Auch Barbie sieht den Wirbel und wird in ihn hinein gezogen. Melanie und der kleine Barbie stehen an der frisch gestrichenen roten Tür, auf die Barbie seine Hand gedrückt hat. Melanie meint daraufhin, dass Barbies Hand nun für immer auf der Tür sein wird. Barbie fragt, ob Melanie bald zurück kommen wird, was sie ihm jedoch nicht beantworten kann, da ihre Mutter nur wollte, dass Barbie sie kennen lernt, aber sie nicht weiß, ob sie sich jemals wieder sehen. Barbie und Sam tauchen im See in Chester's Mill wieder auf, wundern sich jedoch, wo die anderen geblieben sind. Pauline und Lyle befinden sich noch im Tunnel, als Pauline schließlich in den Wirbel gezogen wird. Pauline befindet sich in dem Krater, in dem in der Mitte das Ei liegt. Sie ruft nach Sam und Lyle und sieht plötzlich Melanie vor sich. Als sie Melanie berührt, sagt diese ihr, dass dies der Ort sei, wo alles begonnen hat und alles enden wird. Dann tauchen auch Pauline und Hunter im See auf und die vier schwimmen gemeinsam zum Ufer. Barbie erkundigt sich, ob die anderen auch etwas gesehen haben, als sie durch den Wirbel gekommen sind, was Sam und Pauline bestätigen. Barbie will sich auf die Suche nach Julia machen und Pauline will ihren Sohn finden. Sie machen aus, dass sie sich niemandem sonst zu erkennen geben, damit sie nicht Gefahr laufen, dass Chaos ausbricht. Hunter und Sam bleiben am See zurück, um auf Lyle zu warten. Junior versteckt das Ei mit Melanie in dem Bunker seines Vaters. Als er wieder gehen will, bittet sie ihn, dass er sich kurz mit ihr hinlegt, um die Ruhe in dem Bunker zu genießen und damit sie sich weniger alleine fühlt. Junior legt sich zu ihr und Melanie kuschelt sich an ihn, während Pauline ihr altes Haus betritt und sich das Zimmer ihres Sohnes ansieht. Dann steht plötzlich Big Jim vor ihr und kann nicht fassen seine Frau lebendig zu sehen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dale Barbara *Julia Shumway *James "Junior" Rennie *Sam Verdreaux *Joe Mcallister *Norrie Calvert-Hill *Rebecca Pine *Big Jim Rennie *Melanie Cross *Don Barbara *Hunter May *Pauline Verdreaux-Rennie *Lyle Chumley Quelle myFanbase